


【佐樱】幕下二三事 （微鸣樱）

by Hanfei_sakura



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanfei_sakura/pseuds/Hanfei_sakura
Summary: 背景绯色花月幽默向文字微鸣樱来看看没播出的，他们幕后的事
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	【佐樱】幕下二三事 （微鸣樱）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景绯色花月  
> 幽默向文字  
> 微鸣樱  
> 来看看没播出的，他们幕后的事

背景是绯色花月  
幽默向文字  
微鸣樱

【完整版】

（一）

“我说过的吧，佐助。”

九尾仙人模式的金色查克拉瞬间包裹住漩涡鸣人，他凝聚大量的查克拉化成的手向宇智波佐助发出快速的攻击，旁边的佐助显然对这突如其来的攻击一愣，瞬身躲开铺天盖地的攻击，为了招架这庞大的查克拉，不得已使出非完全体的须佐能乎，才勉强保证自己不受伤，当年终结谷之战也不过恐怖如斯。若不是终结之谷早已被鸣人下了封锁禁令，恐怕路过的人要以为第五次世界大战开始了。

鸣人的攻击变得直接而凶猛，一看就是带着某种极度冲动的情绪，毫无战术可言，宇智波佐助连连退避，勉强用十拳剑挡开了几记尾兽玉，可另一边鸣人的查克拉明显还有很多。

“喂，突然怎么了，鸣人。”

佐助略显吃力地抵挡鸣人来势汹汹的攻击，方才去救他的妻子，和宇智波信战斗的时候使用了好几次瞳力，尚未完全恢复。鸣人平日满脸笑，今天难得一脸冰块地叫住自己说要去个地方，以为是什么重大危机和机密任务，谁知道故地重游，他竟然话也不说就开始大打出手。

“废话少说，混小子！”

鸣人锲而不舍地攒螺旋丸，湛蓝的眼中怒火中烧，看他的攻击模式，大约是想把佐助的身体打穿个窟窿。

佐助冷汗顺着额角直流，单手与这个状态下的鸣人战斗果然还是有些吃力。他还是奇怪鸣人为什么要对他下如此重手，不知道他还有任务要调查吗？

“喂，鸣人，你到底想干什么。”打不过，佐助只能试图说服这只暴走的狐狸。

“宇智波佐助，我把小樱交给你，你他妈怎么能做出这种混账事情？”

“你在说什么？”宇智波佐助被他说的云里雾里，他为忍界安危独自旅行数年，自知对人对事问心无愧，况且小樱和莎拉娜二人在村里过得也很好，虽然自己无法时常回家是他的痛处，但除此之外他不知道自己哪对不起小樱她们。

“少跟我装，你个混小子，枉我把你当兄弟，要是早知道你跟香磷生孩子让小樱给你们带，我当初在这就该杀了你！我今天不弄死你都影响火之国面貌！”

“我没有！你听谁说的？”佐助满脸黑线，鸣人是读了什么坊间不入流的垃圾小说还是卷宗批多了神志不清，从哪冒出来的这种鬼话？

“那么在大蛇丸基地水月拿莎拉娜和香磷的细胞做了亲子鉴定基因数据完全匹配你怎么解释？”

“......”宇智波佐助感觉天大的黑锅扣在他头上了，刚刚香磷又不在基地他们怎么做的亲子鉴定？小樱是我自己媳妇她生下莎拉娜还是香磷接生的，退一万步讲，我宇智波佐助和谁上的床我自己心里不知道吗？道理千千万，可这种话没法说出口，他只能按自己的一贯作风回鸣人一排省略号。这一沉默不要紧，漩涡鸣人笃定了宇智波佐助是默认了这件事，愤怒值直接点满了，一个螺旋手里剑就向佐助劈去。

瞳力恢复了！佐助用最快的速度将螺旋手里剑和自己调换位置，收起了消耗巨大查克拉的须佐能乎，视野里紫色的巨人瞬间坍缩于一点，螺旋手里剑直直向后飞去，将一处山脉一分为二。取而代之的佐助在鸣人面前单手结印，用紫电冲开鸣人面前的防御，扼住了他的脖子。

“呃！”

终结谷是他们两个的修罗场，从下忍时期算起，他们在此三次交手，总是两败俱伤。

这次，佐助抓住的这个机会，以压倒性的优势控制住了鸣人。

“你给我清醒一点，我的妻子只有小樱一个！”

“啪！！——”

漩涡鸣人只觉得脑子一嗡，回过神来，脸已经侧了过去——他被宇智波佐助用蛮力扇了一巴掌。他看着宇智波佐助，后者的写轮眼由于愤怒已经无意中开启，重重的呼吸伴随肺部以最大幅度起伏，仿佛这样才能平息冲动。

“佐助，”  
“你明白我为什么这样吧。”

从小漩涡鸣人就不是一个冷静的人，尤其是在春野樱的事情上。不，现在应该叫，宇智波樱。

但他忘了，宇智波佐助从小到大都是一个冷静的人，除了在小樱——他的妻子，他的亲人的事情上。

“啊。”  
“但是你并不明白我和小樱之间的相处方式。”  
“局外人，就少来掺和。”

宇智波佐助第一次对鸣人如此恶言相向。他知道，漩涡鸣人又倔又直，对认定的事和人义无反顾。少年时代鸣人对小樱整日宣之于口的爱意简直要把他的耳朵磨出茧子，弄得满城风雨人尽皆知，多少人都以为鸣樱二人坐等官宣。宇智波佐助也没比他会变通多少， 性格耿直心思敏锐的他其实一直心存芥蒂，只是他不懂交流，也不知道如何开口。

––––––––––––

（二）

两个人打到了日落西下筋疲力竭，简单处理了一下伤口。一个要回火影楼把这事儿追查清楚，一个要去医院把伤赶紧遮住，在不远处医疗部刚好碰见做完一天医学报告的宇智波樱。

宇智波樱揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，抬眸看到这两个忍界风云人物破天荒走在一起瞪大了绿眸，两个当事人一激灵，刚想开溜，无奈已经晚了。

“你们两个身上...怎么回事？”

碧色涟涟的眼眸如她少女时那般泛着水光，好看的眉头紧锁，她心中隐隐不安，总觉得这两个人有什么瞒着她，话语间有些愠怒。

面前的两个男人，一个头贴纱布，一个脸擦碘伏，面对樱的质疑“相视一笑”，一路上佐助鸣人一句话也不说，此时倒是默契得很，心有灵犀道“没事儿活动筋骨”。

小樱用狐疑的目光打量他们两个，美眸满是不解。别说鸣人平时没个正型，就连从不对她说谎佐助也这么讲，小樱真的有些发蒙。看着小樱有些天真的将信将疑地“唔”了一声，二人竟都不自觉地看呆了，脸上振振发热，为了不让小樱发现，佐助还别过头去。

“怎么那么不小心...我给你们治疗一下！”

“嘛樱酱不用啦，我的身体你又不是不知道，这点小伤对我来说不算什么，我先走啦还有文件要批哈哈哈改天见！”

留下一脸不明所以的小樱和一看就是揣着明白装糊涂的宇智波佐助杵在原地，她觉得就算问佐助君也问不出什么。看着落荒而逃的漩涡鸣人，宇智波樱愣了愣，感觉以前那个一头金毛的傻小子仿佛又回来了。直到漩涡鸣人从视野消失，小樱才拉回思绪。

––––––––––––

（三）

回家路上，佐助和小樱二人心照不宣地沉默着，各自思索着今天消化不了的事情。平日有莎拉娜在家，本来预计小樱晚班太晚佐助也不会回来，今天说好她在卡卡西老师家寄宿顺便学习雷遁。

金口玉言的宇智波佐助终于开口了。

“鸣人说，你很了解他的身体？”

我去，这是什么糟糕的开场白？虽然说知道佐助总是不鸣则已一鸣惊人，比如他叛忍生涯四年之后突然要当火影那次。宇智波樱此时脑子里飞速刷过一排弹幕，诸如“这糟糕的台词该如何回答”、“人与人应该怎样沟通”、“老公问自己为何了解另一个男人的身体应该怎么办”，宇智波樱发誓，结婚之后她没发现佐助说话原来这么奇怪过。

最后宇智波樱的脑回路完美被宇智波佐助带偏，选择了一个错误回答。

“每个男人的身体我都挺了解...”毕竟我是个医疗忍者......

话音未落，宇智波佐助漆黑的眸子像滴了猩红的血，在透过床漏进来的月光的渲染下更加妖冶。他推倒宇智波樱，第一次这样仰视着宇智波佐助，小樱没出息地看呆了，莹绿的眸子呆滞地望向他，差点忘记了呼吸。

“老...老公？......”

身下的尤物弱弱地嘤咛出的一句话，让宇智波佐助差点忘了为什么要推倒她。

“你刚刚说什么都挺了解。”

“啊...那个...鸣人我了解！那个笨蛋本来就总是很莽撞地往前冲，执行任务的时候总是我给他疗伤，他...体力很好，战斗力持久，恢复力惊人！”

宇智波樱已经被自家老公的低气压压到语无伦次了，说完这恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。本来就低到令人窒息的气压再减三分，到达了宇智波佐助的零度临界点。他使出雷遁封锁了小樱的行动，电流穿过完全麻痹了小樱的身体，身下的小樱奋力反抗，此时竟然想强行让身体行动起来。

佐助仿佛受到了莫大的刺激，单手扼住小樱的脖子，不完全体的须佐成为一只完整的右手钳住小樱的双手，高高举过头顶，让孕后本就凹凸有致的胸前显得更加饱满。

“不要反抗我，樱。”  
一个热烈绵长的吻封缄了她的反抗。

宇智波佐助第二次感受到这种威胁感。第一次是几年前那次为了医治鸣人的奇怪疾病，小樱自作主张跟过来后，被监狱的人骚扰。那个男人要撩起樱的头发的手仿佛就在眼前，他却感觉自己的出手制止是无力的。他制止得了这一次，任务缠身的他却制止不了每一次。

现在想想，假如那次任务，樱跟过来是因为她对鸣人......宇智波佐助控制不住地往坏的方向设想，越这样想着，他心中的空缺越大，他觉得，自己要失去她。他觉得，他要失去控制。

失去对她的，和对自己的。

下体传来一阵凉意的同时，遮羞的布已经被撕扯着丢到一边，无视小樱的惊呼，宇智波佐助褪下了裤子。

身体...还不能动。被雷遁麻痹的小樱浑身酥软，四肢像一潭死水，不听从调遣。

佐助的粗壮瞄准娇嫩的花蕊直直捣了进去，没有经过前戏的润滑，小樱痛得差点昏迷。佐助的写轮眼还保持着开启，此刻他像是一个杀伐四方的修罗，正在惩罚着背叛他的人。惩罚地顶入花心，浅浅退出又重重撞去。无视穴口紧致的阻力，他不懈地开拓着疆土。

几番进出后，小樱终于渐渐适应了那粗大，花蕊开始分泌花蜜。不停溢出的花蜜舒缓了下体的疼痛，同时也让佐助更加无法自制。他们二人没做过太多次，可他对她的身体哪里敏感无比熟悉。佐助挺入的频率愈来愈快，每次都触碰到小樱的那一点。

“嗯...啊.......停...停下......”小樱在医院辛劳早已透支了体力，此刻的激烈让她几欲昏厥。可他一遍遍的要她，仿佛要将她融入骨血中。终于在时钟转了几圈后，他喷薄而出。

“樱...”此刻的小樱脱力地昏睡过去，佐助用手擦了擦小樱额角的汗，看着那恬静的睡颜，心头一紧。单手铺开了被子，拥着她，沉沉睡去。

此刻相拥，不为占有，只为心安。

一夜的折腾让樱睡到很晚才醒，浑身的酸痛让她难以活动自如，佐助像是早就醒了，挂着一脸的愧疚。

“对不起，樱，我......”

“......”  
脱力的宇智波樱显然不太想说话，宇智波佐助调动了所有的语言功能，缓缓开口。

“还是留下来吧。”

“？”小樱轻轻倚在佐助身上，她的体力不允许她消化这个不明所以又晦涩难懂的句子。

“我说......我让鸣人换个方法查辉夜遗址，我要在家陪你。方法...总会找到的吧。”理智告诉他小樱永远不会背叛他，可他控制不了觊觎她的那些人。

尤其是那些，在他和她的生命交织在一起之前，替她填补了自己留下的空白的人。

小樱抬头认真地捧起佐助的脸，直视他的眼睛。

“佐助君，你怎么了。”  
“我不需要你牺牲拯救世界的机会来陪我。”  
“我们，不是要一起实现理想中的世界吗？”  
“不是要一起守护这个世界的美好吗。”  
“佐助君，相信我，相信我们，还有莎拉娜。”

“啊...”漆黑的眸子照进一丝清晨的阳光，融化了往日的锋利与棱角。他明白，眼前的这个人，总是散发春天的活泼与盎然，包容着一切过往的灰暗与冰冷，并用体温融化寒冬腊月的雪，给所有人带来希望，却从不像太阳那样会灼伤任何人。

“对不起，还有......”

“谢谢你，樱。”光洁额头的百豪印上落下轻柔的一个吻。佐助的眼眉弯了弯，嘴角微微上扬，给了小樱一个他能做出的最温柔的表情。


End file.
